


Roller Coaster

by Fluffypandas



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Dad Spy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Roller Coasters, Silly, Someone Help Them, Team Bonding, Team Fluff, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffypandas/pseuds/Fluffypandas
Summary: The team takes a trip to an amusement park and Scout drags, Sniper, Spy and Medic onto a roller coaster. Hilarity ensues.





	Roller Coaster

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about the mercs going on a road trip...And this idea popped in my mind and it was too funny to pass. It's short and Silly.

"I can believe you convinced me ta do this mate"

" Oh come on! It'll be fun! "

Scout enthusiastically led a reluctant Sniper along an equally reluctant Spy and Medic towards the large roller coaster. The team had been driving back from a mission when they came across the small and probably not up to date amusement park and after some puppy dog eyes from.both Scout and Pyro. The team had pulled over to check it out of not for just a few hours.

And somehow, Scout had convinced both Sniper and Spy and later Medic to rise a bit roller coaster with him.

The four of them currently stood in line, gaining a few weird looks that they ignored. Scout was practically bouncing on his feet.

"Trust me you guys are gonna love dis! I've only been on a few but there super fun!" 

The rest of the team, minus Soldier and Demoman who had snuck off towards the bumper cars, stood to the side. Engineer had a camera ready, most likely ready to capture some embarrassing moment.

"Heh, don't look so nervous y'all I'm sure it's safe" Engineer chortled

Sniper glanced at the coaster with a nervousness, and he wasn't the only one.

Spy looked like he was about to nope himself out of the line when the lady working at the ride began to usher them towards an empty four seat car. They sat so Medic and Spy where on the outside and Sniper and Scout were in the middle.

Next thing they knew they were starting the climb as the others saved them off.

"Have fun doctor!" Heavy shouted at them as they began to claim higher.

Spy and Medic where attempting to keep their cool while internally panicking, Sniper was gripping the handle bar tightly and Scout was practically bouncing in his seat.

Medic groaned "Oh mien Gott, ve are going to die"

"If I die im draggin the rest of ya down with me ta hell" Sniper said through gritted teeth.

Scout rolled his eyes "Oh come guys don't be such babies, your gonna be fine" 

Spy glared at him "Scout you have doomed us all"

Suddenly the coaster stopped its climb having reached it's destination. The Mercs glanced at the drop.

"Gentlemen" Spy deadpaned "We have made a mistake"

Medic and Sniper shared a look. 

"Agreed"  
**************  
"So, how was it?" Engineer laughed at the approaching mercs.

Scout grinned widely "It was fricken awesome, you should ride it"

Engineer shook his head "I think I'll pass son" he turned to the other three "What about you three?"

Sniper groaned as he clutched his stomach "It was a mistake that's what it was"

Medic lent against Heavy rubbing his face with his hands "Mien gott it was horrible" 

Spy didn't say anything but he looked rather pale.

Scout laughed and turned back to Engineer.

"Holy shit you shoulda heard em, Sniper screamin like a girl 'n Spy cursin in French-"

Spy slapped a hand over his mouth silencing him "Keep talking and I vill through you on the track in front of ze next car"

Scout uncovered his mouth and grinned "Aw yer turnin all red Spy~" 

Spy gave him a warning look and Scout smartly closed his mouth but he was still grinning. He poked Snipers side to get his attention.

"Heh, I didn't know yer voice could go that high Snipes" he teased lightly.

Sniper glared at him and then looked at Spy. 

"You create a distraction and I'll push him in front of the cart"

Sniper made a grab at him and Scout ducked under his arm, keeping his distance from the two in case they weren't joking. He put his arm around Medics shoulder.

"How bout we give it another go?"

" NIEN"


End file.
